Travesura Realizada
by xebbamwezi
Summary: Un día Hermione Granger despertó y se encontró de bruces con la realidad, una realidad que la envolvió en una tormenta de amor y pasión, al final saldrá el sol, pero su vida nunca volverá hacer la misma, tendrá que elegir entre reconstruir su hogar o crear un nuevo.
1. Chapter 1

TRAVESURA REALIZADA

 _ **Disclaimers:**_ _Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K Rowling, mi intención no es lucrar con ellos, sólo dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación._

CAPITULO 1. Despertando a la realidad.

Es algo que a todos nos ha pasado alguna vez en la vida, es como una revelación, como un día soleado que de la nada se vuelve una tormenta, la realidad llega a tu puerta y te envuelve, hay veces que esa verdad está bien, que incluso es algo que has estado buscando con desesperación y cuando llega parece incluso un milagro, como la tormenta, después de años de sequías.

Pero también, hay veces que esa verdad, todo lo vuelve tempestad, un huracán en medio de un mar el calma y no queda otra que aferrarte al bote donde te encuentras y esperar a que todo pase y que cuando salga el sol, haya señales suficientes para regresar de donde venías o porque no, emprender una nueva aventura.

Justo eso fue lo que le paso a Hermione esa mañana de miércoles cuando su vida cambio, despertó a las seis menos 10, ganándole al despertador y estirándose con ganas en toda la cama, porque su esposo como siempre ya estaba preparando el desayuno abajo en la cocina.

En medio de la satisfacción que le causaba estirarse y sentir el olor del café llenado su nariz, la certeza de que ya no amaba a Ronald Weasley la impacto como un rayo a un árbol y ella como el árbol se quebró, su cuerpo se contrajo, se quedó en posición fetal, mientras la ansiedad llenaba cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Al mismo tiempo que imágenes de los últimos cuatro años se repetían sin parar en su cabeza.

Los años que pasaron en el colegio todo lo que compartió no sólo como Ron, también con Harry, las risas, las clases, los problemas en los que siempre terminaban metidos, el miedo, la adrenalina y la valentía de los últimos años en Hogwarts, sabía que durante todo ese tiempo había existido entre ella y Ron cierta tensión amorosa, pero ninguno de los dos se había atrevido a expresar sus sentimientos, no hasta poco antes de la batalla final, esa batalla que lo definió todo.

En esos momentos Ron era todo para ella, en un momento donde no tenía nada, con tal de salvaguardar a sus padres había hecho que la olvidaran y por muy bien que salieran las cosas ella sabía que lo menos que podía perder era la vida, ahí estaban sus amigos su otra familia luchando por él mundo mágico y muchos no sobrevivirían.

Cuando ganaron la guerra hubo intensos días de jubiló, donde el trio dorado era el centro de atención, pero aun en esos días, cuando se quedaban solos en las noches los invadía él miedo, él terror, la angustia y los recuerdos que había dejado la guerra. Y vinieron días peores cuando la euforia pasó, sólo quedaron las ausencias y las pesadillas.

Hermione fue incapaz de dormir sola de nuevo, y Ron estuvo ahí todas las noches para salvarla de sus pesadillas. Después de que encontraron a sus padres, ella no lo pensó dos veces y se casó con él, se amaban y él conocía su dolor y lo aminoraba cada vez que estaba cerca, ya habían pasado más de cuatro años y no pasaba una semana sin que despertara en medio de la noche sudando frío y con el dolor latente en su cuerpo por la tortura de Bellatrix Lestrange, que su memoria se empecinaba en reconstruir una y otra vez.

Pero siempre estaba Ron a su lado para reconfortarla, le limpiaba el sudor en la madrugada, le abrazaba y le cantaba al oído hasta que se quedaba dormida y al otro día le preparaba la bañera con esencias de jazmín y se metía junto a ella un largo rato sin importarle el trabajo ni más nada y por la tarde cuando llegaba siempre había flores esperándola. En definitiva le debía muchas cosas a Ron, pero ese miércoles por la mañana tuvo la certeza de dos cosas. La primera es que no le amaba y la segunda es que por todo lo que habían pasado no podía dejarle, le debía tanto y Ronald jamás se lo perdonaría y aun peor ella tampoco podría perdonárselo a sí misma.

Y Hermione lloro, no lenta o pausadamente, lloro a gritos y gemidos algo dentro de ella se había roto, no se merecía el amor de él y ella quería merecerlo, ella quería amarlo, pero esa mañana se había dado cuenta de que no sentía amor, que se le había fugado algún lado, y ella sólo quería quedarse ahí muy quieta hasta que todo ese amor regresará y todo volviera a la normalidad.

Ronald que estaba en la cocina mitad bailando mitad preparando el desayuno, escucho el llanto desgarrador de su esposa, de inmediato se alarmo y subió a tropezones por la escalera hacia la habitación, se detuvo por un momento en el marco de la puerta y vio a la castaña doblada de dolor sobre la cama, no lo pensó dos veces y envió su patronus a avisar que ese día no asistirían al trabajo.

Con ayuda de su varita se cambió el traje de auror por unas pijamas y se metió en la cama bajo la castaña sin decir una palabra y ella a su vez se aferró a él como una tabla de salvación y así se hubieran mantenido una eternidad porque para Ronald eso era el cielo y para Hermione era estar un escalón por encima del infierno, no importaba que no lo amara él sabía cómo calmar su dolor.

Este es el primer capítulo de una historia que ya tiene muchas escenas escritas en mi cabeza y en mi celular.

Espero que les guste.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimers**_ _: Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, mi intención no es lucrar con ellos, sólo dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación._

 **Disculpen por tardar tanto, pero he estado muy ocupada, a veces quisiera que los días durarán más de 24 horas.**

 **Espero que les guste este capitulo y que me dejen algún review, que eso me animaría mucho a escribir.**

 **Capítulo 2: De tragedias y reencuentros**

Parecía que las horas no pasaban en la casa de la familia Weasley-Granger, los esposos seguían tumbados en la cama sin moverse, respiraban acompasada y sincrónicamente, parecía que nada podía perturbar la paz del lecho matrimonial donde se encontraban acurrucados, como si fuera una tarde de domingo.

Sin embargo, no era domingo, era miércoles y la pareja se había quedado ahí inmóvil desde temprano, debido a que a la castaña de cabello enmarañado había sido presa de una crisis a causa del descubrimiento de nuevos sentimientos o más bien de sus nuevos no-sentimientos.

Parecía que el pelirrojo sólo estaba acompañando a su bella esposa, sin saber que en realidad no sufría por lo que el creía, sino por algo que tenía que ver directamente con él y quizás así era mejor por ahora, era mejor que ese chico se quebrara la cabeza intentando encontrar la manera de sacar de su castaña aquellos recuerdos de guerra, en lugar de darle vueltas a la idea de que ella ya no le quería.

Y así mientras cada quien estaba en su oscuro mundo, se les había pasado la mañana y así se hubieran quedado hasta el otro día, si no hubiera interrumpido la calma de la habitación un patronus de un dragón imponente, sin duda algo que no esperaban, saltaron de la cama casi de forma instantánea y miraron al enorme dragón atentamente.

 **Narrado por RON**

A pesar de que había saltado como resorte de la cama y me había puesto enfrente de mi castaña intentando protegerla de una amenaza más por instinto que por otra cosa, me tarde más de un minuto en procesar de que se trataba todo, sin duda era el patronus de Charlie, pero que hacía en mi casa.

Tan pronto como murmuré el nombre de Charlie, de su patronus empezó a emanar su voz atropellada y un presentimiento de que las cosas no andaban bien me invadió cuando recordé que Bill y Fleur estaban de vacaciones con sus hijos visitando a mi hermano en Rumania, dragones y niños no eran buena combinación.

Salí de mi ensimismamiento cuando sentí el nudo en el estómago que provocaba la aparición, todo se volvió blanco a mi alrededor estábamos en San Mungo, Mione traía su traje de medimaga impecable mientras que yo traía un ridículo pijama de zanahorias. Sin embargo, en lugar de quejarme le pregunte a la castaña que sucedía.

Mientras seguíamos andando o más bien corriendo por el hospital, apretó fuerte mi mano, giro su mirada angustiada hacía mí y me dijo -es Victorie, parece que un dragón le ha ocasionado quemaduras graves- la hermosa hija de Bill y Fleur de apenas dos añitos vino de inmediato a mi mente, recordé sus manitas, y la forma graciosa en la que pronunciaba sus primeras palabras, me arrepentí de no haberlos visitado para conocerla y de sólo haberla visto por fotos y videollamadas gracias a esos aparatos muggles que Herms había hecho tan populares en mi familia y pensé en el dolor de mi hermano Bill, la desesperación de Fleur y la culpa que seguro estaría sintiendo Charlie, con todo aquello en mi cabeza no pude evitar que pesadas lágrimas salieran de mis ojos silenciosa y lentamente

Justo en ese momento llegamos a una sala de espera llena de pelirrojos, es decir con toda mi familia ahí y una puerta blanca enfrente, Hermione me soltó al mismo tiempo que me susurro -tengo que ir- asentí con mi cabeza y abrace a Bill y a Fleur mientras repetía que todo estaría bien, Victorie estaba en buenas manos.

 **Narrado por Hermione**

En cuanto entre a la sala de terapia intensiva, me di cuenta que la situación era grave, había medimagos y enfermeras rodeaban por completo la cama mientras un Charlie histérico sollozaba en medio del tumulto, de hecho, cuando observe con atención la mitad de los enfermeros estaban intentando despegar a Charlie de la camilla.

Respire profundamente y hable con un tono autoritario -Charlie- pero nadie parecía escucharme, repetí -Charlie- no hubo respuesta, -Charles Weasley – brame y todos voltearon enseguida. -enfermeras y medimagos continúen atendiendo a la paciente, confió en que están haciendo su mejor esfuerzo, en cuanto a ti Charlie ven conmigo – dije en cuanto tenía la atención de todos y dirigí al hermano mayor de mi esposo a una esquina de la estancia.

-Te das cuenta que con esa actitud no estas ayudando en nada a Victorie, tu actitud fue muy irresponsable los enfermeros y medimagos no sabían si preocuparse más por ti o por la niña -dije sin cambiar mi tono de voz-pero Herms fue mi culpa todo fue mi culta-dijo el pelirrojo hipando y cayéndose al suelo de rodillas -además le prometí que estaría con ella, que no la dejaría, a pesar de mis descuido, de lo mal tío que soy, ella me quería a su lado y yo no puedo fallarle una vez más- dijo entre hipidos y con las palmas en la cara, me agache y puse una mano en su espalda para reconfortarlo.

Charlie no te culpes, los accidentes suceden, lo importante en este momento es actuar – le dije reconfortándolo – ahora cuéntame que sucedió. -todo fue muy rápido Herms, estábamos todos en el jardín conversando y no nos dimos cuenta que Victorie desapareció, debí de haberlo previsto ella quedo fascinada con los dragones desde que llegaron y no quería separarse de ellos en ningún momento, te juro que no tenía ni 5 minutos que la habíamos visto cuando escuchamos un rugido feroz y vimos fuego en las colmenas de dragones, de inmediato dirigí mi vista a los niños y Victorie no estaba, me aparecí en el sitio donde el fuego apareció y vi a mi pequeña sobrina tirada en el nido, la hembra alfa de los colacuerno húngaro, la había quemado severamente porque la niña intento acercarse a sus huevos, en el siguiente instante estaba aquí en Londres en la entrada de San Mungo con mi bebe en brazos y fue entonces cuando mande el patronus a avisarle a todos.

Ahora que tenemos toda la información, es necesario que salgas de aquí dijo una voz que se me hizo muy familiar, pero que no logre reconocer, sin embargo era una voz refinada y a pesar de que su tono era neutro no te atreverías a contradecir, cuando me di vuelta para ver de quien se trataba no podía creerlo era Draco Malfoy el mortifago que desapareció justo después de que Lord Voldemort había muerto, estaba frente a mis ojos, después de cuatro años de no saber nada de él y sin pensarlo saque mi varita apunte hacía él y dije - _desmaius_ \- el rubio salió disparado contra la pared más cercana y cayo desmayado al suelo.

 **No me gusto para nada que una niñita saliera lastimada, pero así tiene que ser para que la historia se desarrolle de buena manera.**

 **¿Que creen que haga Draco en el hospital?.**


End file.
